My Little Pony: Bedridden
by CloudChaser67
Summary: When one goes into coma, people knows that the victim cannot think of anything, considering their brain is inactive or is asleep. But there is one exception: Me. And this is my story. This is my story of how I go live my life under this "Disability" to do anything. That is why I was brought to Equestria in the first place. To live my life to the fullest. Discontinued
1. Bedridden Part 1

**Hello all! This is my very first story here so please do tell me what you think about this story of mine.**

* * *

…

**Chapter 1**

**Bedridden Part 1**

…

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Anything associated with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is entirely coincidental with the exception of character use of the show. Any plot that may seem very similar, in any way, is purely coincidental. Also, I own my characters as Lauren Faust owns hers. Thank her for the show not me. Most of all, for this chapter, I don't own Microsoft or Bungie.

* * *

"Doctor, help my son! He's dying! Please!"

My mom would say that, of course she would, I'm dying and no one can stop it. Not even the doctor, a doctor of medicine. I'm dying from massive infliction of wounds by people, real people. What kind of human are they? I'm sure they don't act like it, trying to kill me and all. Now… let me tell you my story.

Some years ago, there was this couple, newly and already having their first baby and that baby was me. My mom suffered nine months of cravings, morning sickness, nausea, and let me tell you a secret… my dad told me of a story. This story was basically telling me how her breasts grew during pregnancy but put in his fancy own words that were suitable for little toddlers. He's a really interesting man if you met him.

Anyway, as a child, I grew up in the city, doing what a child would normally do. I'd mess up, destroy things not purposely, or even suck my thumb and throw up to embarrass your parents. I guess that's just how the brain of a toddler works. As time pass, my interests changed. I got into music as a child and learned how to play many sorts of instruments and my favorite is the violin and the piano. They're just wonderful instruments but that's just my preferences.

In the year 2006, I got an Xbox, the very first prototype of Microsoft and my very first game was Halo: Combat Evolved. You're probably asking me what this has to do with my story, well, I tell you, this is the reason I'm dying now.

When I got to Middle School, I thought, 'Hey, this wouldn't be too bad.' Yeah right! I got my class schedules, wore my uniform, went to class, go to lunch, go back to class and that's it. I go home, I **WALK** home. It's because I practically live nearby.

One day, I went to class and as any romantic Brit would do, stare at the girls and hope they notice you. It took chance that I fancied a cute girl, blonde hair and perfectly normal, I dreamily stared at her and with fine luck, she came up to me and started to talk to me and acted as if nothing happened. We soon became the best of friends. But I still haven't confessed to her about my liking for her. She doesn't even have a clue. Best of friends… yeah… the only friend I have.

The following day, when I was walking to school, a flock of her friends came to her as I was about to say hi. She just looked at me and simply waved at me and I smiled. On the top of things, you know what makes my day? Just seeing her sweet smile. That's all. After of that rubbish, cleaning my trousers and all, I went to class and smiling at her was the worst mistake I've ever done.

A week after that specific day, I found a new friend, who's into **VIDEO GAMES**, writing stories, and music. We talked about a lot of things with my best friend. Soon, the three of us became the best of friends. But one day, my so-called-new "friend" betrayed me. I didn't know how but he just did. He spread the word that I liked my best friend. She tried to comfort me but you know what happens… I ran away and she even asked for me to stay.

I ran away like a girl, crying and running home to comfort myself. Hours pass, my best friend knocked on the door and my parents let her in and asked her why I was crying. My parents had let her in because she was the very first friend I've ever had since I got out of homeschooling and we live very close to each other and our parents got to know each other so my parents were practically comfortable with her around my house and playing video games with her. Yep, she's a gamer. Anyway, she told them about today and considered homeschooling once more and the moment they asked me to go back to homeschooling, I flatly refused but wait! They tempted me to go back to homeschooling by letting my best friend study with me too. Still, I flatly refused and asked them how they were any better than the students at the school.

The next day, I came to school with her and we were in the same classroom so the both of us stayed close to each other, leaving my so-called-new "friend" by himself. My best friend asked me what has he done wrong than spread the word. I refused to answer. So, the two of us went to class and followed the study plan as always.

As rumors spread out that day, rumors went back to me saying, 'you're dead!' That's when I realized that a lot of boys in the school had a crush on her. Whoa! Just whoa! Never knew that before I even liked her. Still, I don't know if she likes me or not. She hasn't said a word.

While walking home with her, and she witnessing the most horrifying time in her life, bullies in the school that like my best friend, came up to me and started beating me up without questions asked. Suddenly, one of them drew a knife and that was getting out of line. So I told my best friend to run and get help but I got interrupted and started slicing my baby soft flesh and I hoped that my best friend got the message when she ran away. I screamed in pain as the bullies continued to cut my skin and worst of all, they kept on beating me up on public and on the road. And you know what makes this horrible? No one was there to help. Not a single human unlike these thug-wannabes.

Two minutes of beating and bleeding, I almost ran out of blood when the police enforcement came and started to chase the bullies that were trying to kill me. Paramedics came and patched up my wounds, blocking all of my cuts. My parents came along with my best friend and her parents. My mom and my best friend came with me in the ambulance and I wished they'd hurry because I was noticing that I was losing blood really fast, even though the paramedics had patched me up as best they could.

When the ambulance had reached the hospital, the paramedics put my temporary bed on the cement floor and laid me down gently and my mom yelled, "Doctor, help my son! He's dying! Please!" Yeah, those words. Do you think that helps? I mean panicking? I hope not. I mean I'm close to death from blood loss, yeah! Who wouldn't panic? I sure would.

Living my life to fullest, even though it might be quite dull, and ending it like this: thug wannabes fatally injured me just because of an obsession of getting a girl they want. I mean, those thugs like one girl and they're sharing one girl in their mind. Isn't that weird that they chose to kill me instead of them and each other than me? I do think that's weird. But this is just one part of my story. This is just one part of my story of why I became one powerful, yet controlled being in the universe. Meh, not really, I never really became powerful but how I lived being bedridden.

This is my story.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So… what do you think guys? I know this chapter has nothing My Little Pony but it'll come. It'll come. Just you wait and see. Will he survive? (Duh! It's his story so why should he be dead?)


	2. Bedridden Part 2

...

**Chapter 2**

**Bedridden Part 2**

…

* * *

I wonder had wondered why I hadn't woken up from my sleep after my mom had brought me to the doctors and I don't feel pain anymore for some reason. I tried waking up but nothing happened but pitch blackness was all I saw. Nothing else but one thing, the overwhelming darkness.

Suddenly, from the darkness that was all around me, I heard a voice and it said three sweet words. These three words are never said unless one cares about one really much and I'm guessing that that person was my mom. But the thing is… I didn't know who it really was. It might be the girl who I liked or it could be my mom or some relative who has visited me. I don't know.

If it was my best friend, then I'd be very pleased to get up and wake up from my slumber and hug her and that's just it… I can't. I can't believe this is where I ended up: in deep sleep in a hospital and can't wake up at all.

After those three words, I heard a loud scream, as if she had lost someone very dear to that person. I couldn't take how one loses a loved one that I shed a tear, a tear of life. Then, the screaming lessened as something happened miraculously and I still don't know what it is.

When that one person called in for the doctor, who seemed huffed due to the sound of his heavy breathing, came in and gave a quick sigh and that's when it hit me and I finally realized, I was in a coma.

People usually can't think when they're in a coma, considering when their brain is inactive but I've heard of a few accounts that victims of coma dream. They dream of wonderful things, things that make one happy. This only happens when one has limited brain activities such as dreaming and breathing the fresh air that the trees are making. Oh, how I wished I would wake up right now!

As the hours pass by, having the want to wake up, I still couldn't move my body, I was still in my coma, and I still couldn't say a word. But how come I could talk to myself as if my brain was actually working? I don't know.

* * *

People in my middle school have been calling me: hot, lovely, gorgeous, sexy, hot-stuff, beautiful, and loads of other stuff. But this particular boy thought I was cute. No one has ever called me that ever before that's why he became my friend and I'm his very first friend and to be exact, his best friend. We only knew each other for a couple of months when his blue eyes stared into mine. I mustered up the courage to go to him and talk to him, the very first boy who dared talk to me.

This is my story.

I supposed he likes me by the way he looks and talks to me. Sometimes, he would just literally drool on his face or even, think of it this way: you know how the movies of shows portrays how boys likes girls, boys would just stare at the girl lovingly when they're talking and not really pay any attention to the girl speaking but rather the beautiful face. Well, sometimes, he does that, annoyingly. So I had to slap him in the face just to make him stop doing that stuff.

A couple of months ago, as I have told you already, he stared at me and I came to him and started a friendship with him and soon enough, he became my best friend when I found out that he doesn't have any friends at all. I started to abandon and leave my friends to themselves, ignore their texts, avoid them unconsciously. But all of it backfired back to me. My former friends deducted that I liked him. Sure, in some ways yeah! But I didn't have a crush on him but he has a crush on me and on the first day of middle school and his first day on **a** school.

As time pass by, I started to develop these feelings towards him and neither of us has confessed our love for each other. Nothing happened between the two of us. Our parents met each other and they became the best of family friends that our families ever had. We hanged out at places with our parents, went out of town together, still with our parents, and we also played video games together… sadly, his parents won't even allow him to play any violent games rather than the first series of Halo: Halo: Combat Evolved. Goodness, Bungie has already released Halo 4 and he's still playing that game? Anyway, it was still fun, considering he lost quite easily. Worst of all, he has loads of games that are rated below T! Below Teen! The only M+ game that he has is Halo: Combat Evolved and Microsoft have already sold millions of Xbox 360's and he has the old prototype! That's me, I criticize that boy a lot and he doesn't care as long as I'm there. His parents sure are very strict but they allow us to play together.

Anyway, weeks after the first day of middle school, He gained the trust of a new friend but I still was his best friend and there was a relief to that. It's either having special feelings for that boy or just losing a best friend would really hurt me a lot because my former friends never hanged out with me anymore. But his real intent was to discover the truth behind our friendship. He figured out my best friend's part of liking me and I mentally screamed with joy and happiness but in the outside, I showed no emotions of any sort but just acting normal. My best friend seemed down when he saw me just smiling at his so-called-friend. After that, we started to avoid that guy but he wanted his friends back. But my friend told him, "Get lost." That was the first time he had ever been assertive, ever. He always depended on me for protection against the people and bullies. With my good luck and witty charms, not a single soul was able to come close to us and try bully my best friend. After my best friend's so-called-friend blackmailed us, bullies became more flirtatious to me and goodness me, they're so annoying and that's where it all started. I mean the attack. The bullies who attacked my only remaining friend. When the paramedics came, he passed out and started to mumbled stuff about him getting patched up really well by the paramedics and my mom called and informed me of the arrest of those bullies. Such cruel cold-blooded bullies! I was quite relieved that my "suitors" won't be suiting me anytime now.

When we arrived at the hospital with the paramedics, his mom screamed for help but it was quite unnecessary. My friend wasn't bleeding or anything, his wounds were already patched up to stop the bleeding. When the doctors had sedated him and checked him for any internal wounds, that's when it happened… the coma.

Hours have passed and nothing has happened but a single remarkable thing: my best friend had shed a tear when the heart rate monitor had slight technical difficulties. His mom screamed and panicked and yelled for the doctor. That's when I finally confessed to him.

"I love you."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

What do you think about this chapter? Does it need to go to the MLP Stuff or should I continue this coma thing? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Dream

...

**Chapter 3**

**Dream**

...

* * *

I had a dream and this dream was not like any other. So I started with this dream and I was falling down from an endless pit of blackness but frankly, all my body had no shadows. I looked around and saw no source of light but why was my body lit as if there were light all around me yet none was to be seen? It's a very strange dream if you might ask me but that dream was just a blanket to the whole, covering the real image as I fell down at a very slow manner.

It only took me seconds to come to the very bottom of that endless dark pit. Once I hit that bottom end with my body, I passed through the wall of and suddenly blinded by a strong light. I closed my eyes and felt not my hand but a hoof! As I continued to fall down, I saw not the dark pit but a clear blue sky and I saw that my body was slowly transforming into a body of an equine or a horse but there was something wrong with my equine body. It was color blue. And when I fully examined my body as I fell down faster and faster, I noticed that I don't have any hands and I still have my blond hair.

When I was still in mid-air, I felt a sudden pain as if I was about to be split apart in two halves. I wouldn't want that so I started to succumb to the pain and screamed out for dear life. I shook my head in all directions as closed in the ground faster and faster. I held on to my dear life as two things came to my head: death by falling to the ground or death by getting split apart into halves.

I knew this was a dream but why does it feel like reality like I was brought into this world to do better? I won't know the answer for that. Anyway, I was about to crash into some collection of houses and I was about thirty meters away from crashing and that's when I felt absolute pain. Pain exceeding my threshold that I couldn't take it any longer if I don't rest but out of luck, my body was still completely whole and out of curiosity, I turned around and resisted the pain and I saw another equine just like me, blue fur, blond hair, and some musical notes of his rump just like mine. I felt stiff and thought to myself: Is that me?! That body wasn't moving though as if it was still in a coma state but I soon lost sight with him and crashed through the houses but not damaging a single property and I passed out

* * *

I was just flying across the sky thinking which letter goes to which mailboxes and I saw something out of the ordinary. A Pegasus falling down the sky, talking to himself, and not even bothering to fly to save himself and at that moment, I packed all the mail letters on my saddle bag and I flew off to save the blue Pegasus.

I flew around with much difficulty considering that my eyes were just very funny. They always tend to move to the side randomly but I don't mind. It's just me! Anyway, I flew as fast as I could, putting in my head that I have to save that Pegasus pony. I dashed off and losing some of the mail letters along the way.

Once I reached the Pegasus pony, he was about to crash into the houses so I dashed off to the pony and was able to cushion his fall a little bit so I too was hurt but just only a little bit. That wouldn't mind of you save a pony's life and I'm happy with that.

The blue Pegasus had landed on me and I instantly looked at his cutie mark and saw four notes, musical notes. I bet he's a musician! I've never seen a musician before rather than the grey mare with DJ Pon3. It's actually quite rare to find any musicians here in Ponyville and… Oops! My bad. I got carried away again…

I dragged him on my back and ignored his weight under me and started to head towards the hospital. But it was a bit far away and I couldn't use my wings because he was too heavy and I'm afraid that he'll slip off of me while flying.

Soon enough, he started to groan in pain and occasionally open his eyes and close them again so I tried waking him up but it didn't work nonetheless… Anyway, I ambled and took my time because the colt didn't have any serious injuries and it was weird when nopony was around at all when he crashed.

When I reached the hospital, I entered the building and asked for a doctor for an unconscious pony and the front desk asked me to wait for just a second as she called in for a doctor. The hospital wasn't always busy because not a lot of ponies get sick and a lot of ponies do get hurt when I used to deliver heavy things and I usually drop them. So I resigned before I got fired and changed my job to be a mailmare! Ugh… I got carried away again. The doctor soon arrived to come get the two of us and he asked me to place the Pegasus pony on the bed and he told me I could watch him do his doctor stuff. That reminds me… I once met a doctor, a really strange doctor. He told me he's from another planet and acted as if he didn't know our customs. He called himself the Doctor, just the Doctor, nothing else. Anyway, the doctor managed to wake the Pegasus pony up.

The Pegasus pony didn't seem to recall anything rather than falling down from the sky. As I overheard, he told the doctor that he's from another world and the doctor replied, "Nonsense!"

"But it's true!" the blue Pegasus pony said. The doctor simply laughed at him and gently pushed him off of the bed and he tried to walk on two legs but he fell down to the floor with his face first. I giggled and helped him stand up and sarcastically told him to walk on all fours.

Once the two of us got out of the hospital, I said, "Hi! My name's Ditzy but you can call me Derpy. That's what ponies usually call me because… forget I said that. What's your name?"

"Uh…"

"I saw you falling down from the sky but you're a Pegasus pony. How come you wouldn't fly when you were falling down? Are you skydiving? That sure is fun to do! I hope to do it someday but I can't because of my job. Mailponies usually operate every day except holidays but―"

"Will you please stop? You're overloading me with questions and stuff and that."

"Sorry… but what's your name?" Derpy asked.

"My name's…"


	4. Lies and Partial Truth

…

**Chapter 4**

**Lies and Partial Truth**

…

* * *

"My name's…" I said, stalling for time.

"Are you okay, mister? You don't look fine."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. How about you?" I said, sarcastically and apparently, she didn't get the sarcasm that I gave her and she still smiled.

"I'm good, mister. How about you?

Ever since I woke up from the hospital after crashing, Ditzy rather, Derpy kept asking me sorts and sorts of questions that I never understood. She asked me questions about things about some sort of Equestria, in which I deduce to be the name of the entire land, she also asked me what instrument I played even though I have not played a single instrument my entire life but she kept insisting that I was a musician because of the mark on my butt.

Also, if she asks another question, she'll get a lot of questions to answe―

"What's your name?" Derpy asked.

"You know what?" I said.

"What?"

"One, which would you prefer to be called? Derpy or Ditzy? I just can't decide which to call you. Two, thing, where in the world am I? Three, how the heck did I get here? Four, how the heck did I become one of these Pegasi people? Five, do you suppose you have anything to eat?"

"Um… Derpy, I guess. I got used to be called by that name and you're in Ponyville! Isn't it so nice to be here today? I mean, look the sun Princess Celestia ma―"

"What?! Your sun is artificially made?! What kind of world is this?!" I exclaimed.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Princess Celestia raises the sun. She always does. After noon, she sets the sun down and Princess Luna raises the moon. Oh yeah! I don't know how you got here. I just saw you falling down the sky and talking to yourself and you crashed down and I luckily cushioned your fall and I brought you to the doctor and you're here! And if you're going to ask me why you're pegasi, you probably hit your head too hard. I mean, you parents should know why you're a pegasi."

"I'm quite impressed that you remembered all my question, considering there were four―"

"Mister, you asked me five questions. You asked me if I had any―"

"Yes, yes. I remember now! Do you have any sausages of some sort, perhaps?" I asked but Derpy simply raised an eyebrow in confusion and I realized that equines were herbivores and I too became a herbivore considering I was transformed into an equine just like Derpy, although I'd miss the taste of meat. Maybe I could start eating meat once more when I go back to reality into my world. But for now, I think I'll have to bear with eating vegetables, hay, and salt lick, "Do you have any muffins with a side of butter?"

"MUFFINS! I can make muffins. I make blueberry muffins, banana muffins, chocolate chip muffins, and all sorts of muffins!" Derpy said, "I like blueberry muffins very much! Do you like some blue―"

"Sure, I'd like to try some of your muffins."

Derpy led me to her house and she simply let me inside without doubting that I'd do anything. Once I entered her house, Derpy insisted that I sit on her couch and feel at home while she bakes a batch of blueberry muffins. While Derpy was baking some muffins, I started to hear a tune and then it eventually became a song about monkeys scratching their back and their head and eating some lice and about doing a little shake and it goes:

Scratch your back

Scratch your head

Eat some lice and do a little shake

That song only had three lines in it but it was very catchy, really catchy that it got stuck on the top of my head and I too started singing the short song. Derpy kept repeating the song and a little bit louder too.

Scratch your back

Scratch your head

Eat some lice and do a little shake

Scratch your back

Scratch your head

Eat some lice and do a little shake

Anyway, Derpy came out of the kitchen with a little filly with her with weird color schemes as mine except for the blond mane, I had a blue coat while she had a light shaded purple color for her coat but Derpy's was more natural. I mean, I saw horses with a grey coat for once but never this color before.

"Hey there mister!" the little filly said, "What's your name? My mom told me all about you! It must be fun being you especially you're a Pegasus… I hope I could fly by myself someday, mom. I really do! Anyway, my name is Dinky and my mom's name is Ditzy but ponies call her Derpy because of her eyes. It's so sad that ponies keep on making fun of her just because of her eyes. But luckily, you're kind enough not to insult her at all!"

"Well, I hadn't really noticed anything unusual about her eyes…," I said, telling the truth, "I swear that nothing is wrong with your mom!"

"Thank you mister. Not a lot of ponies tell that to my mom," Dinky said.

"Now, now, Dinky. Let's not get too emotional," Derpy said, nuzzling her daughter's neck with her muzzle.

"Mister, you still hadn't told me your name," Dinky said.

"Unfortunately Dinky, I don't know what my name is," I said, lying to the little filly and partially told the truth. Sure, I know my real name but that just wouldn't fit in this world now would it? After I spoke, Derpy raised her hoof to her ear and did a circling motion signifying that I was crazed in the head.

After a while, when the muffins were done and ready to eat, Derpy gave me one muffins and all it took me to savor that muffins was just one bite and that one bite was the tastiest, fluffiest, and sweetest muffin I've ever tasted. This unconsciously made me say, "This is so good! Derpy, this is excellent! I've never tasted anything like this ever before! People back home would love this. How did you―" I interrupted myself with one more bite and Derpy giggled at the sight of me, just savoring her muffins.

"Thanks… but who is this 'People'?," Derpy asked, still giggling quite a bit.

"Oh… sorry about that but what do you usually call a large group of ponies?" I asked, while munching on the muffin.

"Ponies… Are you alright? You might've hit your head too hard. I could teach you everything that's in Equestria if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, please do! I think I had amnesia so I thought I wasn't a pony," I said, once again lying but telling partial truth.

Derpy told her daughter to go play outside with her friends because the weather was very nice and warm. The filly heartily agreed and zoomed past me and Derpy gave me a bag of muffins but I refused because I would look like a leech sucking blood from the human skin, but Derpy insisted that I take the muffins and she explained to me that it would be great to have somepony like her muffins for once and she asked me, "Do you remember where you live?"

I didn't know what to tell her. I could keep on lying that I had an amnesia that I really couldn't remember where I live or tell her the truth that I'm not from anywhere near Equestria and I'm from Earth and recently had a coma and… wait, this is just a dream. I could stop this dream and wake up to reality and I have to wait until I gain full control of my body once again… but I also don't want this to stop. I could live here forever and leave my family and the girl I like and have a life here. But what would my best friend feel if I wasn't there for her? Lonely? Sad? Depressed? As a fact, I know that she lost her friends just to be friends with me. I just can't decide! Stay here and have a perfectly normal life or go back to reality and suffer the wrath of the many and live with the girl I like. I don't know what to choose but I had to and it must be very quick. I have to lie to Derpy. I have to. I don't want to break her heart when she had finally found a worthwhile friend. I have to lie.

"I don't know. I'm sorry but all I remember is that I'm not from these parts," I said, lying once more and telling partial truth. I did not want to do this and my parents taught me better than this.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I still haven't mentioned my name but I soon will… soon enough. Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? I know it's not a lot but it'll be better soon. I promise to post every day or every other day. See you all later!


	5. The Letter

…

**Chapter 4**

**Lies and Partial Truth**

…

* * *

"My name's…" I said, stalling for time.

"Are you okay, mister? You don't look fine."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. How about you?" I said, sarcastically and apparently, she didn't get the sarcasm that I gave her and she still smiled.

"I'm good, mister. How about you?

Ever since I woke up from the hospital after crashing, Ditzy rather, Derpy kept asking me sorts and sorts of questions that I never understood. She asked me questions about things about some sort of Equestria, in which I deduce to be the name of the entire land, she also asked me what instrument I played even though I have not played a single instrument my entire life but she kept insisting that I was a musician because of the mark on my butt.

Also, if she asks another question, she'll get a lot of questions to answe―

"What's your name?" Derpy asked.

"You know what?" I said.

"What?"

"One, which would you prefer to be called? Derpy or Ditzy? I just can't decide which to call you. Two, thing, where in the world am I? Three, how the heck did I get here? Four, how the heck did I become one of these Pegasi people? Five, do you suppose you have anything to eat?"

"Um… Derpy, I guess. I got used to be called by that name and you're in Ponyville! Isn't it so nice to be here today? I mean, look the sun Princess Celestia ma―"

"What?! Your sun is artificially made?! What kind of world is this?!" I exclaimed.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Princess Celestia raises the sun. She always does. After noon, she sets the sun down and Princess Luna raises the moon. Oh yeah! I don't know how you got here. I just saw you falling down the sky and talking to yourself and you crashed down and I luckily cushioned your fall and I brought you to the doctor and you're here! And if you're going to ask me why you're pegasi, you probably hit your head too hard. I mean, you parents should know why you're a pegasi."

"I'm quite impressed that you remembered all my question, considering there were four―"

"Mister, you asked me five questions. You asked me if I had any―"

"Yes, yes. I remember now! Do you have any sausages of some sort, perhaps?" I asked but Derpy simply raised an eyebrow in confusion and I realized that equines were herbivores and I too became a herbivore considering I was transformed into an equine just like Derpy, although I'd miss the taste of meat. Maybe I could start eating meat once more when I go back to reality into my world. But for now, I think I'll have to bear with eating vegetables, hay, and salt lick, "Do you have any muffins with a side of butter?"

"MUFFINS! I can make muffins. I make blueberry muffins, banana muffins, chocolate chip muffins, and all sorts of muffins!" Derpy said, "I like blueberry muffins very much! Do you like some blue―"

"Sure, I'd like to try some of your muffins."

Derpy led me to her house and she simply let me inside without doubting that I'd do anything. Once I entered her house, Derpy insisted that I sit on her couch and feel at home while she bakes a batch of blueberry muffins. While Derpy was baking some muffins, I started to hear a tune and then it eventually became a song about monkeys scratching their back and their head and eating some lice and about doing a little shake and it goes:

Scratch your back

Scratch your head

Eat some lice and do a little shake

That song only had three lines in it but it was very catchy, really catchy that it got stuck on the top of my head and I too started singing the short song. Derpy kept repeating the song and a little bit louder too.

Scratch your back

Scratch your head

Eat some lice and do a little shake

Scratch your back

Scratch your head

Eat some lice and do a little shake

Anyway, Derpy came out of the kitchen with a little filly with her with weird color schemes as mine except for the blond mane, I had a blue coat while she had a light shaded purple color for her coat but Derpy's was more natural. I mean, I saw horses with a grey coat for once but never this color before.

"Hey there mister!" the little filly said, "What's your name? My mom told me all about you! It must be fun being you especially you're a Pegasus… I hope I could fly by myself someday, mom. I really do! Anyway, my name is Dinky and my mom's name is Ditzy but ponies call her Derpy because of her eyes. It's so sad that ponies keep on making fun of her just because of her eyes. But luckily, you're kind enough not to insult her at all!"

"Well, I hadn't really noticed anything unusual about her eyes…," I said, telling the truth, "I swear that nothing is wrong with your mom!"

"Thank you mister. Not a lot of ponies tell that to my mom," Dinky said.

"Now, now, Dinky. Let's not get too emotional," Derpy said, nuzzling her daughter's neck with her muzzle.

"Mister, you still hadn't told me your name," Dinky said.

"Unfortunately Dinky, I don't know what my name is," I said, lying to the little filly and partially told the truth. Sure, I know my real name but that just wouldn't fit in this world now would it? After I spoke, Derpy raised her hoof to her ear and did a circling motion signifying that I was crazed in the head.

After a while, when the muffins were done and ready to eat, Derpy gave me one muffins and all it took me to savor that muffins was just one bite and that one bite was the tastiest, fluffiest, and sweetest muffin I've ever tasted. This unconsciously made me say, "This is so good! Derpy, this is excellent! I've never tasted anything like this ever before! People back home would love this. How did you―" I interrupted myself with one more bite and Derpy giggled at the sight of me, just savoring her muffins.

"Thanks… but who is this 'People'?," Derpy asked, still giggling quite a bit.

"Oh… sorry about that but what do you usually call a large group of ponies?" I asked, while munching on the muffin.

"Ponies… Are you alright? You might've hit your head too hard. I could teach you everything that's in Equestria if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, please do! I think I had amnesia so I thought I wasn't a pony," I said, once again lying but telling partial truth.

Derpy told her daughter to go play outside with her friends because the weather was very nice and warm. The filly heartily agreed and zoomed past me and Derpy gave me a bag of muffins but I refused because I would look like a leech sucking blood from the human skin, but Derpy insisted that I take the muffins and she explained to me that it would be great to have somepony like her muffins for once and she asked me, "Do you remember where you live?"

I didn't know what to tell her. I could keep on lying that I had an amnesia that I really couldn't remember where I live or tell her the truth that I'm not from anywhere near Equestria and I'm from Earth and recently had a coma and… wait, this is just a dream. I could stop this dream and wake up to reality and I have to wait until I gain full control of my body once again… but I also don't want this to stop. I could live here forever and leave my family and the girl I like and have a life here. But what would my best friend feel if I wasn't there for her? Lonely? Sad? Depressed? As a fact, I know that she lost her friends just to be friends with me. I just can't decide! Stay here and have a perfectly normal life or go back to reality and suffer the wrath of the many and live with the girl I like. I don't know what to choose but I had to and it must be very quick. I have to lie to Derpy. I have to. I don't want to break her heart when she had finally found a worthwhile friend. I have to lie.

"I don't know. I'm sorry but all I remember is that I'm not from these parts," I said, lying once more and telling partial truth. I did not want to do this and my parents taught me better than this.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I still haven't mentioned my name but I soon will… soon enough. Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? I know it's not a lot but it'll be better soon. I promise to post every day or every other day. See you all later!


	6. The Amulet

…

**Chapter 6**

**The Amulet**

…

* * *

It was already at the eve of night when I finally reached home, thinking about that poor mister, by himself. I should've let him stay for a while until he gets back into his normal self but choices are done so I'd just hope he's still safe. Anyway, when I looked at my mailbox, small yellow particles converged into my mailbox and a small explosion erupted within my mailbox and emitted a bright white light.

Covering my eyes with my hooves but leaving a little space between my hooves, I flew towards my mailbox and the nanosecond I opened that box, the light disappeared and there, a letter was lying. I took the letter and headed home.

Inside, Dinky surprised me with a kiss and a hug and a muffin, blueberry muffins to be exact! Muffins are so delicious! After with all that greeting, I headed to the kitchen and cooked dinner for the both of us and after all of that, I sent Dinky to my bed as I tucked her in her blanket. Soon enough, she slept like a filly, even though she is one…

Once I was sure that she was asleep, I opened up the letter and it read:

Ditzy Doo, my request is of upmost importance. ―――――― is to go to this address:

514 Cupcake Road, Ponyville, Equestria

Go there immediately before dawn. Or you won't catch up with him at all. You must put this amulet on his neck and once worn, it will disappear as if nothing really happened. But you have to put that amulet on him or else multiple paradoxes will be created. Don't let him see the amulet at all costs.

Regards to my subject,

―――――――――――――

After I read the letter, I took the envelope of the letter and it had neither return address nor any stamps at all. Then, I looked inside the envelope and there was the amulet. It had that mister's cutie mark engraved into the amulet.

The following day, I had risen up early so I could do what that letter said. Even though the first name was all in scribbles and gibberish but I knew it was the mister. But who sent the letter? I woke up Dinky and she immediately screamed:

**HAPPY HEARTS AND HOOVES DAY, MOM!**

I thanked my daughter and I prepared her lunch while she groomed herself in the bathroom. Then, we set out after she was prepared for the day's school work. I dropped her off the school and dawn hasn't even started but I left her with Cheerilee with some of her friends to play with.

I took out the letter once more and I reviewed the address and without me realizing, I had just walked past the house. There I waited and waited but soon enough, ponies came out of their houses and vendors started to head out to the market. Couples walked around, nuzzling each other's neck and muzzles. Minutes pass and there he was. The mister was here.

"Hey Derpy― err… Ditzy! Happy Hearts and Hooves Day!"

"How do you know, mister? You know what?! I'll just call you the Mister! Just like the Doctor! Just the Doctor he says!"

"AHA! THOSE HUMANS WERE ON TO SOMETHING! HE IS REAL!"

"Of course, the doctor's real, Mister," I said, approaching him, amulet behind my hoof and then I sort of hugged him in a weird position as I secretly placed the amulet on his neck. Sneaky, sneaky Ditzy. I'm so sneaky! Alas, the pony who sent the letter was true his or her words! The amulet did disappear. So I broke the hug off and he just blushed and so did I.

After the hug, he unloaded his saddlebag in front of me and took out a bit pouch and took out a small pouch from the pouch and gave it to me along with the designed pouch that had my cutie mark. He then said that he had to repay me for my kindness but I didn't use it at all. He also explained how he entered the inn and poof! The bag was suddenly at his side.

Then, he took out a key and tested if the key worked on the door. Once he got to the doorstep, he saw no locks at all. I giggled at his smart yet ignorant mind. He forgot that ponies in Ponyville don't have locks. Nopony would dare steal unless they want to face Princess Celestia themselves. I told him this and gave me the "oh!" look and opened the door. Once inside, it was full of furniture and tapestries were hung about. Pictures of him were there too.

"Mister, you told me you weren't from Ponyville!"

"I'm so sorry Ditzy…," Mister said, "Can I call you Ditzy from now on?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Anyway," Mister said, "I had amnesia, remember, Ditzy?"

"Oh… alright, Mister…"

Mister threw his saddlebag on his couch and then asked me if I could sit down and feel at home as he headed towards the kitchen. I guess he's repaying me now… Suddenly, I heard a mare-ish scream and I galloped towards the kitchen and I saw the Mister in front of a large robotic stallion.

"I am stallion prototype-.1. 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110010 01110110 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100001"

I just stood there in awestruck! Not a lot of ponies have stallion prototypes ever since the doctor destroyed and wiped off their computer virus or stuff like that. Was it just me or was it something else?

"Ditzy… Ditzy! Wake up…"

I suddenly woke up from my dream and Cloud was there in front of me and we started eating our meal.


End file.
